Typical anti-ship torpedos are too heavy and too large to be carried by and launched from an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). A typical torpedo is constructed using heavy plastique explosives. The amount and type of explosives employed in a typical torpedo add significantly to the torpedo's size and weight. As typical, small UAVs have a limited payload capacity, the size and weight of typical, larger torpedoes prohibit their use on smaller scale UAV platforms.